


Guardian

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [22]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Borg don't sleep, F/F, Fluff, Kathryn is afraid to lose Seven, Kathryn loves watching Seven sleep, Regeneration is unlike sleep, Romance, Seven is aware of that and loves it, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: After recent events that almost caused her to lose Seven, Kathryn is restless and determined to watch over Seven during her regeneration. Seven who is aware of her Captain's nightly visits appreciates the gesture.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you all! I'm back with another fic-let. This might be the last one for the time being, but I'm most definitely going to get back to writing more in the future. I hope you'll enjoy this one! If you do, please let me know. :)

It's one of those nights in which sleep is eluding me. These days I find myself even more afraid to lose her. Recent events have shown that my fear is not irrational.

Despite knowing regeneration is essential to keep her nanoprobes and Borg systems stable I don't trust her alcove.

I hastily get dressed and leave my quarters, desperate to check up on her.

To my relief, the corridor at this time is deserted, just like the turbo lift. I hesitate for a moment once I'm standing in front of the doors to Cargo Bay 2.

In the end, the urge to see her beats my rationality, and I walk inside, ducking behind the cargo containers.

The pale green light casts shadows over her gorgeous face, causing her to look even more surreal. Her eyes are closed, those alluring plump lips slightly parted, making my heart flutter.

Gods, she's so perfect!

I listen for the soft hum of her alcove when suddenly a familiar voice snaps me out of my daze.

„Welcome back, Captain. I'd been anticipating your arrival. Feel free to join me over here.“

Unable to hide my smile I tell her.

„I will comply, darling.“


End file.
